


Jessie Saves the Day

by flowerpowergirls28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpowergirls28/pseuds/flowerpowergirls28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benny's first year at Hogwarts and Umbridge is trying to take over! What will Jessie and her friends do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessie Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Jessie Alden, a Gryffindor 7th year, squeezed each of her best friends' hands as she watched a small boy walk determinedly towards the Sorting Hat. Fred and George Weasley squeezed Jessie's hand in return, showing their support, but they had smirks on their faces. Jessie knew they were amused by how worried she was about the house her little brother, Benny, would be put in, but she didn't care. They could tease her all they wanted, but nothing would change her love for her baby brother, or her need to protect him. How was she supposed to look out for him if he was placed in another house?  
As Professor McGonagall set the floppy Sorting Hat onto Benny's head Jessie gripped the twins' hands so tightly they yelped in unison at the exact same moment a loud, “GRYFFINDOR!” was proclaimed. Jessie jumped to her feet cheering as loudly as was humanly possible. Fred and George joined her momentarily, though wincing dramatically every time they clapped.  
“Jessie, I did it!” Benny kept proclaiming all throughout the feast, beaming, as his fellow gryffindors kept clapping him on the back and shaking his hand. Jessie gave him another hug as he stuffed a roll in his mouth.  
“I'm so proud of you, Benny-boy,” she said in his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go.  
“Ewww, Jessie!” Jessie giggled as Benny wiped his cheek.  
“What? I”m your big sister! I reserve the right to kiss my little brother!” Fred and George, who sat across from the siblings, laughed and Benny turned to look at them.  
“Do you have an older sister?” he queried. The twins shook their heads.  
“We have a younger one though, but she isn't really the kissing type,” Fred said. George smirked. “She's more like the beat-you-in-quidditch type.” Benny guffawed.  
“Henry's told me all about quidditch! He was a keeper you know! I can't wait to see my first match! Do you guys play?”  
“They're the beaters, Benny,” Jessie replied. “Decent ones, I suppose,” she added with a sly grin, unable to resist adding that last sentence.  
“Oi! I'd say better than decent!” Fred protested. “By far the best beaters in the school,” George added. Jessie pretended to scoff.  
“Aren't we cocky?” The twins shook their heads, appalled looks on their faces.  
“Just truthful,” they said simultaneously, and they each gave a wink. Jessie threw her hands up in exasperation and Benny couldn't stop laughing. She could tell he liked her friends and she was glad. Her last year was already looking to be a good one.  
***  
A week later Jessie sat at breakfast, an apple in her hand, when her owl, Watch, landed next to her.  
“Hey boy!” She eagerly took the letter he had and ripped it open. It was from her older brother, Henry.  
“Jess,  
Heard about Henry's sorting – good for him! Always knew he was brave! Just writing this to let you know that I'll be visiting soon! My partner and I have a Ministry inspection at Hogwarts, auror business you know, so I'll see you! Tell Violet and Benny I said hi!  
Your auror-in-training, Henry”  
Jessie smiled to herself as she stood from the table, finally biting into her apple. It would be good to see Henry. She missed the days when he was still at Hogwarts with her. Though he'd been a Ravenclaw they'd still had many adventures and fun times together. But ever since he'd graduated, a little over a year ago, he'd been incredibly busy training as an auror.  
“And what have we got here?” A guileful voice sounded behind Jessie. An identical one said, “A love letter, perhaps?” Jessie rolled her eyes as she handed the paper to the twins, not even looking at them, and walked off. She needed to tell Violet and Benny.  
That afternoon, following a particularly nasty potions session with Professor Snape, Jessie and the twins snuck down to the kitchens, the boys for food and Jessie to relax. She loved to work in the kitchens be that cleaning, baking, or cooking. Years ago she had convinced the house elves to let her “work” occasionally, telling them how much she loved it. Uncomfortable at first, the house elves soon grew to love having her around.  
As the twins were piled down with more than enough sustenance from a creature named Dobby and his friends, Jessie rolled up her sleeves and put on an apron, ready to bake her chocolate cake. Fred and George came and sat by her, after being laden with as much as they could possibly carry. They watched in silence for about 20 seconds before the talking recommenced.  
“Can you believe that Umbridge woman?”  
“She's a royal pain in the ass!” Jessie nodded in agreement with the twins' exclamations. This woman was a menace. They'd only had a couple of classes with her so far and they were already dreading ever having to see her again.  
“Defense Against the Dark Arts could be so much better,” Jessie sighed. “We're not even allowed to use our wands!” She said this last sentence with so much force she cracked the egg she had been holding and yellow liquid dripped down her fingers.  
“It's Jessie Yolk-Fingers!”  
Jessie sighed at the twins and their continuous jokes and wiped off her hands. She finished mixing the batter and got the cake into the oven in a matter of minutes. She turned to clean up and found Fred and George licking the bowl.  
“Boys!” They shared a guilty glance and dashed out of the room. Jessie chuckled to herself as she washed the dishes. She has been friends with them for so long, since their first year. It was amazing how little they'd changed.  
***  
The next week Henry came. Jessie was in the Gryffindor common room when Benny came running through the open picture frame looking incredibly excited.  
“Jessie, Jessie! He's here! He's here!” Jessie snapped her book shut and ran after Benny. Violet was waiting outside, and together they took off.  
“Where is he?”  
Violet took the lead, running down different corridors and answering Jessie.  
“Doing his job. He and the other auror are in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.” They traversed the halls until they reached their destination, all breathing heavily. They heard him before they saw him.  
“Do you think it's a boggart, John?”  
A voice they didn't recognize answered, “What do you think, Henry?” Before their brother could answer the three siblings reached the classroom.  
“Henry!” Benny and Violet ran to their older brother. Jessie was right behind them and they had a massive group hug before the other auror cleared his voice.  
“Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? Guys, this is the auror I'm currently training under, John Carter. John, these are my three younger siblings, Benny, Violet, and Jessie.” John's eyes rested longest on Jessie. He looked to be in his early twenties and was very good looking. Jessie flushed under his gaze and turned to Henry.  
“How long are you staying?” Henry shrugged.  
“We're here because a Professor Umbridge contacted the Ministry needing some aurors to do some inspections throughout the school for her. So, as long as she needs us, I guess.” Jessie raised her eyebrows at this news. She wondered what Fred and George would have to say about this development.  
***  
“What's Umbridge doing with a couple of aurors?” Jessie shrugged at Fred's question. At first she had thought they would act as Umbridge's bodyguards, but she had never even seen them together, let alone doing anything bodyguard-like. In the last week she had seen them occasionally throughout the castle, talking about magical creatures like boggarts, but there had to be more to their “mission.” When she'd tried to speak to Henry about it more, he had become vague and changed the subject quickly. That was unlike him. They shared all their secrets, and so this made Jessie worry.  
“Jess, we have news.”  
Jessie turned to the twins. They were holding out what looked to be a galleon. She raised an eyebrow.  
“Why do you have a galleon? Don't you need all those for your joke shop?” The twins shook their head and shared an amused grin.  
“No, silly, this isn't real.” George pointed at the serial number on the coin as if now she should understand.  
“Guys, I'm lost.”  
“It's a fake!” Fred exclaimed. Jessie still didn't understand.  
“But why?! Why do you have a fake galleon?!” George handed her the coin.  
“It'll tell you when the next meeting is.” They got up to leave but Jessie wasn't finished. She grabbed both of them and turned them around.  
“What meeting?!” She sat them back down and glared. “Tell me everything.” One unison sigh later they did.  
“Harry started an army, Jess. Dumbledore's Army is what we're calling it. To actually train against the dark arts.” Jessie's eyes widened. Fred nodded and George picked up where his brother had stopped.  
“Since Umbridge's latest decree against all meetings, bla bla bla, we knew we had to do something. There's a good amount of kids in it, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna...” Jessie held up her hands.  
“But wait. Why didn't I hear about this before?!” The twins looked slightly guilty.  
“We think because of your brother, Henry. Probably some of the kids were scared you would tell him, and he would tell Umbridge.” Jessie's anger flared.  
“My brother is not a snitch!” Fred and George jumped up to calm her.  
“We know and that's why we're telling you!” Jessie glared at them a moment longer and then sighed.  
“Alright, what else do I need to know?” The twins shrugged.  
“Like I said,” George started. “The number will let you know when the next meeting is. We'll show you the way next time we go.”  
“Also, you should tell Violet and Benny. We could use them,” Fred said. Jessie gaped.  
“Benny and Violet, in an army?! No way!” The twins crossed their arms over their chests.  
“Jess, we know you want to keep them safe, but they can make their own decisions. They're going to be mad, especially Benny, if you don't tell them.” Jessie turned away from the boys, protesting in her head what they were saying. She couldn't let her baby brother join this army!! What could he do except get hurt? He barely knew one basic spell! But then again, he wouldn't be learning any new ones anytime soon, not with Umbridge teaching.  
“Come on, Jess, he is a Gryffindor. He'll make you proud.”  
Jessie turned back to Fred and George, trying to keep it together.  
“Fine,” she sighed, and the twins let out a cheer and swept her up in a hug.  
“Let's go find Benny and tell him the good news!”  
***  
A few weeks later Jessie's “galleon” changed and she knew it was time for another meeting. She had been crocheting a scarf in her room for Benny's Christmas present when the numbers switched around. She rushed down the stairs, wand inside her robes, and was surprised to see none of Dumbledore's Army in the common room. They must have left already. She took off through the portrait hole and towards the Room of Requirement.  
Dumbledore's Army had turned out to be amazing. Jessie had to admit she was worried, but Harry was a fantastic teacher, and even she as a 7th year was learning a lot. She had a specific knack for casting defense spells and Benny and Violet were also doing quite well.  
The only thing that worried her was John Carter, Henry's auror partner. Every time she was around him, she was drawn to his smile and the way he listened. He was extremely kind to her, and always complimenting her, not only on her appearance, but more often on her wits and character. Fred and George teased her about being smitten, but she didn't deny it. She knew he was a little old for her, but she was an adult now, and once she graduated, who knew? She just worried that he thought of her as still a child and that she might be misinterpreting the way he talked and looked at her. It was also hard because she wanted to tell him about DA, and she hated that she didn't know if he would tell Umbridge.  
“Jessie!!” She came to a stop in the middle of the corridor and turned to see Fred and George running towards her, a very different look on their faces than normal.  
“Benny needs you.” Jessie needed to hear no more. They took off in the opposite direction, the twins leading her out of the castle.  
“Where are we going?” Jessie asked as they ran. George pointed at the Forbidden Forest. “He's in there?!”  
They reached the edge and Benny ran out from behind a tree.  
“Jessie come quick, it's Violet!” He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into the forest, Fred and George following right behind.  
“Benny, what's going on?” Jessie's mind was racing. Had Violet been kidnapped? Had she been picking flowers (in the Forbidden Forest?) and been attacked? Please let her be okay, she thought.  
“Umbridge got her, and I can't get her out!” The three seventh years shared a look. They had seen what the witch had done to Harry Potter when he opposed her. What had Violet done, and how had Umbridge punished her?  
“There!”  
Jessie saw her, 100 feet away, chained to a tree. Her heart ached at the sight. Who could do such a thing to Violet? The sweetest person in existence? They reached her side, and even in her current situation she smiled.  
“Hey guys,” she said. “Mind helping me out?” Fred pointed at the chains and said, “Alohamora!”  
Nothing happened. Benny sighed, “I tried that! It didn't work.” He frowned and turned to Jessie. “What are we going to do?” Jessie felt an enormous weight on her shoulders. She had always protected and taken care of her siblings, and now in a moment of need she was useless.  
“I don't know,” she stammered. Benny's face dropped and Violet's smile faded. The twins, for once, looked worried.  
“Jessie!” The entire group turned at the sound of another voice. John Carter was running towards them. “Jess,” he continued when he reached them. “We have to get out of here. Umbridge is sending something.” Jessie looked shocked. Was he on their side?  
“But Violet's stuck!” John turned to see the chains and focused on the lock with his eyes. After a moment he waved his wand and the chains broke. Violet leapt out of them, hugging John.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she repeated.  
“John, look out!” Jessie shoved John and Violet to the ground as a hooded figure raced towards them out of nowhere. John's wand went flying and Violet hit her head, collapsing on top of him, a dead weight. The twins raced over to lift her off, and the dementor came back.  
“Benny, my wand!” John pointed at his wand 15 feet away, and Benny took off for it. But the dementor had other ideas. He closed in on the boy and started sucking his soul.  
“No!!” Jessie had her wand pointed and the spell out of her lips before she even thought.  
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!” The dementor was sent flying back and out of sight. Now Benny was on the ground, and Jessie raced to his side. “Oh, baby, you okay?” Benny's eyes flickered open.  
“You saved me, Jess,” he smiled. “I love you.” Jessie hugged him to her.  
“I love you too, Benny.”  
“Jess, we need to go.” Fred and George were at her side. “DA is meeting and they're going to want to hear about this, and who knows what else Umbridge will send.” Violet was in George's arms and Fred picked up Benny. “These two need to get to the hospital wing.” Jessie nodded, and she hugged them both.  
“Thanks boys,” she whispered, unable to speak very many words as the reality of what had just happened set in.  
“Jessie, can I have a word with you first?” Jessie turned to see John Carter standing again. She looked back at the twins, eyebrows raised. They nodded immediately.  
“I'll catch up. Take care of my babies,” she told them and they took off.  
“Jess, I have to go.” Jessie took a step back. That's what he had to say? But he had just helped them!  
“I thought you were on our side!” she said. “Are you going to turn us in?” John took her hand quickly, the hurt showing obvious on Jessie's face.  
“Of course not. But Henry and I need to tell the Ministry what Umbridge is doing. She has power, but not this much. She cannot set a dementor on an adult wizard, let alone an underage one.” He cupped her face with his hand. “But you were brilliant.”  
Jessie blushed at his words and touch.  
“No seriously, Jessie, you kicked some serious dementor ass. It was amazing.” Jessie smiled up at him.  
“Well, he was attacking Benny. That's my baby brother. And plus, you were kind of out of commission,” she giggled as she said the last sentence. John laughed with her.  
“You're right. I was. You saved the day.” He leaned closer, and Jessie knew what he was doing. She beat him to it though and kissed him first.  
“Will you come back?” John smiled.  
“Of course. How could I not?” Jessie smiled back.  
“You'll wait for me?” John took her in his arms, not needing to speak.  
“I should get back and you need to go,” Jessie said practically, though sadly. John nodded but stole one last kiss before he let her go.  
“Be strong, Jessie Alden,” he said as she walked away. She grinned back at him, despite what she was heading into.  
“You just come back, John Carter,” and she hurried to the meeting to figure out how to bring this Umbridge witch down.


End file.
